


Validation

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Papa I validates a ghoul who's struggling





	Validation

He was hardly the most common Papa to approach with difficult things, but you couldn't deny that there was a certain comfort to be found in the gentle, yet firm, fatherly gaze of Papa I.

The bones that looked as though they could give way at any moment, but continued to hold a certain strength that time could never strip.

But mostly, the way you instinctively knew that even though this man had seen everything the world had to offer, he would never judge or demean you for what you felt.

I gently knocked on the door of the library Papa I called home these days.

A voice that reminded you of worn leather called you in, sounding tired and curious all at once.

You let yourself in, watching as Papa carefully marked his spot in a book that looked as old as him and set it down.

“What is it, my dear ghoul? Does my nephew need me again?” he said, fully expecting you to say that Papa III had requested his presence.

“N-no, Papa. I need your guidance on a more personal matter.” you replied, almost regretting your decision to talk to him. He had never been through this, why would he know how to comfort you?

“Recently, I’ve been doubting myself.” You said, voice shaking a little, hoping that he wouldn't make you spell it out for him.

Papa looked at you sympathetically, but with just a hint of sadness.

“Ah, I figured that might be it. For whatever reason, our ghouls with special circumstances always seem to seek me out for validation.”

He patted his lap, inviting you to take a seat, like a child would sit on their father’s lap.

You sat on his lap, fearing that you would break him, but soon realizing that he was stronger than his age made him look.

“Look at me.” he said, stroking the little bit of facial hair you had, and turning you to face him.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told my dear nephew when he was going through this, the circumstances under which you were born never have and never will invalidate your place as a man. You were just as much a man when you were born as you are now. Just because you rely on clothing to let you have the body you desire means nothing. You always have been and always will be a strong young man with a world of possibilities and opportunities ahead of you.”

You teared up a little at his words, the validation feeling so right, but like you didn't deserve someone as understanding as him all at once.

You leaned your head against Papa’s shoulder as he gently wrapped his arms around you.

Life may not always be the best, but for now, in this moment, you knew everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com if you want to suggest more ideas to me


End file.
